Harmony Kendall
( ) |name=Harmony Kendall |sex=Female |species= |dob=14th |mob=3 |yob=1995 |age=Young Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Sunnydale, CA |height=5'5" |build=Athletic |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |actor=Mercedes McNab |music= }}Overview= Formerly a resident of Sunnydale and BFF of Cordelia Chase, Harmony's graduation from Sunnydale High was instead a graduation from human life. Now a vampire, she searches to find her place in the world. Personality Harmony is the kind of person where what one sees is essentially what one gets. She's not very good at hiding her feelings; most people can read her like a book. She doesn't really have much in the way of illusions about being good or evil. She's just Harmony. Although she's fairly easily influenced and easily led, she also has her own thoughts and ideas...down there somewhere. She just happens to be more comfortable with somebody else taking the lead, even if she might think otherwise. Certain circumstances, though, can make Harmony more independently-minded and stronger in goal and intent, although oftentimes a strong enough personality or will can recruit or redirect her all over again. She's actually a good judge of what is safest for her to do, but sometimes she will choose the worst option simply because she thinks it's the clever option, or one that someone of her status -- whatever she may imagine that is -- is supposed to do. Expectations can be her worst enemy. She does cherish her friends, and even if she might act as expected in public, she at least knows the difference between appearances and reality. Some parts of life are a grand play-act for her, and others are as vulnerable as one can be. It is difficult for her to move on, especially now that she has been sired and become a vampire; while little of her personality was altered at all by the change, the tendency of vampires of her kind to hold onto connections and relationships especially affects her. While it is hard for her to let go of these connections, it is fairly easy for her to adapt to new popular technology and media, and she is especially interested in trends. Harmony, most of all, tries to look after herself and sets her priorities according to what will allow her to survive. She is not particularly egotistical, although she does have a strong self-esteem and positive self-image. She is not too proud to accept criticism or, in some cases, insult, though she doesn't do it happily and does not have an infinite capacity for turning the other cheek. She has a unique sense of optimism and hope springs eternal in her, which is perhaps best exemplified by her strong love of and steadfast belief in unicorns. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Second Wind Willpower Under conditions when Harmony has been manipulated, controlled, or pressed, even by her own vampiric hunger, to do something against her ordinary morality, if someone appeals to her better nature, Harmony can immediately regain her self-control, at least long enough to do the right thing. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= A prominent student at Sunnydale High, Harmony formed part of the Cordettes, one of the most popular cliques in the school. With their leader Cordelia Chase, Harmony helped to make Buffy Summers's life miserable for a time, until things started to grow more complicated. The supernatural happenings in Sunnydale touched Harmony too, though at first a layer of plausible deniability remained; eventually that too disappeared, and the only thing Harmony had to cling to was the pecking order she had thought so important. Accordingly, she continued to snub Buffy's group and any who affiliated with them, including Cordelia for a time. All this was to end at graduation, in more ways than one: the chaos that unfolded in Sunnydale that day also involved Harmony being bitten and, it turns out, sired by a vampire. Unsure of where to go or what to do, she managed to escape Sunnydale and, eventually, wandered to San Francisco to try and find her way in the world. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character